Haden VS Stabler
by Raychel
Summary: Olivia Benson becomes a Victim, who is best to help her? Her New ADA boyfriend or her Ex-Partner of 12 years?
1. Shock

AN: First of all I am so sorry that I have no been able to update my other stories. My laptop is in the clinic. I own nothing.

Elliot Stabler took a sip of his Olive Martini as he sat in a booth, waiting on his third blind date that week. It was not that Elliot was a dog or a pervert, he was just used to being married for over 20 years. After leaving his job at NYPD: Special Victims Unit, his home life got worse. Instead of being able to enjoy his time with his family, his wife refused to let what he had done go.

"You killed a child," Kathy had said the night he left their home for good.

"It was my job…" Elliot had responded as he walked down the stairwell the very last time.

"Your job was to catch rapists and monsters… not shoot a victim," It was the last thing he had heard her say. Elliot was too busy beating himself up over what he had done to lose everything. His old partner who had been known to go by the name, his work wife, Olivia Benson had tried to contact him. Elliot was never able to face her, return her calls, the pain was too great. It had been almost a year and Olivia still emailed him every now and then but the past few months he had heard nothing from her.

"Sir, would you like a refill?" A waitress came over to take Elliot's empty cup. He looked at her in surprise as he realized that he had consumed the contents so quickly.

"Sure," Elliot sighed, checking his watch once again. The woman he was meeting tonight was through a website, she was now fifteen minutes late.

"Please call me back, I am borderlining on harassment I am sure, Olivia please call me back," The man walked in on his phone, he looked awfully familiar to Elliot.

"Can I seat you sir?"

"Two please, she's meeting me," The man looked like he was having his own lady troubles. Elliot found it an odd coincidence that he was calling a woman named Olivia but then again it was New York City. Which was probably filled with more Olivia's then Elliot knew of.

"Right this way sir," The waitress brought the man over to a table across from Elliot. The place was practically empty, since it was a Wednesday night. This resulted in causing an awkward neighborly vibe between the two men sitting alone.

"Here you are sir," The young woman brought Elliot his drink before heading over to take the new man's order. He ordered a drink for himself and for who might be meeting him, "So do you want me to wait until she gets here?"

"No, she'll be here…" The man sounded unsure and Elliot took a sip just for him, "Just get me my drink and then when she does get here I'll order it," He sent her away and got on his phone again. Elliot was so bored that he decided to pretend to read his menu but listen in, "Olivia please tell me you are done at the precinct, I need to talk to you privately. I wanted to talk to you after court today but since there was already speculation of 'us', I just could not. I wish you would return my calls and I hope that you meet me tonight. I wanted to tell you that I plan to transfer Liv, I want to be with you, I can get another job at a different precinct, just please… I need you… I… love you." The man hung up and he looked close to tears.

"Holy Shit," Elliot was in shock to say the least; it had to be a coincidence. Could this man be the reason Olivia had stopped emailing him? No wonder… she had fallen for the newest ADA, who was totally off limits when it came to the job. Elliot remembered looking into it when he had first felt something towards Olivia; back when he was divorcing his wife the first time. Elliot needed some air.

"You waiting on someone too?" The man asked Elliot, knocking him off of his WTF cloud.

"Uh yeah…" Elliot cleared his throat, not sure how to handle this horribly awkward situation.

"Women… amazing aren't they? Some are more stubborn then a door that only pulls open but then again, their worth it."

"Uh huh," Elliot was now chewing on the inside of his cheek in anxiousness.

"I met this one a little while ago and the moment I saw her, I just knew. I knew that she was meant for me. Strong, independent… beautiful beyond words. I couldn't believe my luck when she told me she wasn't involved." The man was now talking to Elliot like he was a bartender. Elliot began to feel nauseous, could this really be the man that-

"Oh My God," Olivia Benson's voice was enough to make Elliot's heart race. He wanted to hug her but she looked like she wanted to throttle Elliot so he just sat there, looking back at his menu, then at her. She must have come in while her new man was going on about love and flowers.

"Liv, you came!" The man stood up but Olivia was looking from Elliot to him.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" It took the man a moment to realize that Olivia was talking to Elliot.

"Wait, you two know each other?" The man asked, looking horribly confused.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know who this is?" Olivia pointed straight to Elliot who was still speechless.

"I have… no idea, why?" The man's eyes darkened and he pulled out his invisible shining armor by getting slightly in front of Olivia.

"You're just going to sit there and say nothing?" Olivia looked amazing, she had let her hair grow out and now that Elliot was no longer married, he was seeing Olivia with a fresh pair of eyes, "Elliot!" Olivia's eyes were scanning his own and he sat up straight.

"I was meeting someone and he showed up," Was all Elliot could say, pointing to the man next to Olivia.

"Liv, who is this guy?"

"David, this is Elliot… my old partner." Olivia looked like someone had just told her the worst news in her life. She looked like she wanted to cry, scream and run at the same time.

"Oh…" David got a look of dawning on his face, "Oh so… you knew who I was talking about probably." David flushed deeply as Elliot gave a curt nod.

"I can't do this," Olivia shook her head, "This is… too much. David, why don't we set up another time to-"

"No Liv-" Elliot protested, "I'll go or-"

"No you're probably on some dinner thing right? UGH." Olivia held in a scream but David go in front of her and grabbed her hands with his.

"Screw him! I don't care about him, I care about you! I love you Olivia, I want to be with-" David was in the middle of his tyrant when Elliot seemed to get fed up.

"Screw me? Screw you pal," Elliot got up out of the booth and David gave him a death glare, "Liv is obviously uncomfortable, if you really do love her then let me by and you two can go at it. I wasn't looking forward to this anyway," Elliot threw some money on the white table cloth but Olivia got in his way.

"What the hell Elliot?" Olivia seemed to be only focused on Elliot now as David just stood there, watching the woman he loved look at her old partner, her old everything, "I… don't hear from you for… almost one year and you just cannot even talk to me? Not even an explanation on why you cut me out? What the HELL did I do to you to make you want to ignore me? Was it because I reminded you of what you did? Was it because-"

"It's because I was afraid to talk to you!" Elliot finally felt their old bubble come up and it was like they had never lost any time at all, "The one person in my life… that meant more to me then words could explain was hurt by what I did," Elliot's voice cracked.

"El," Olivia now had fresh tears forming.

"I never got back to you because I was afraid of this," Elliot brushed his hand against a tear and had to remind himself that David was there, "I don't like to see you in pain Liv, I could not be the cause of it."

"You abandoned me," Olivia sniffled and allowed David to put his arms around her.

"Why don't I take you home?" David's voice was soothing but he was still sending Elliot proper death vibes.

"Ok," Olivia agreed in a voice that Elliot had never heard before. Olivia Benson was different; there was something softer about her. Something about her shell that she used to have, it was gone almost. Elliot's stomach churned as he watched David escort Olivia out of the restaurant. Forgetting about meeting the woman he was supposed to, Elliot followed them to the street. Olivia was shaking visibly as David was trying to talk her down.

"I think it's best if you leave her alone," David warned Elliot when he caught a glimpse of him.

"But-"

"He's right… please just leave me alone El," Olivia did not look at him but he knew her face well enough to know how she looked.

"It's probably best that you just let it go," David advised Elliot, who hated being told what to do regardless. Elliot truly hated this David guy for telling him how to handle things with Olivia. With a heavy heart, Elliot turned around, taking notice that it was beginning to rain. He decided to walk instead of hale a taxi, it was the best punishment he could think of at the moment.

**TBC**

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Explanations

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They motivate me! My other stories are sadly on hold since they are on my other computer that is not working at the moment. Please understand!

David watched as Elliot walked away, his heart constricting for the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with. The man he had just met was the man who had been before him, who knew Olivia better then anyone else on the planet. David swallowed hard as he let Olivia into the Taxi first; she said nothing as he took her shaking hand into his own.

"You OK?" The question sounded ridiculous to David as he asked it but it was his way of letting her know that he was there for her. That even though things were getting crazier then they already had been, he was still there, sitting next to her.

"I'm fine," Olivia's tone was cold, not towards David, but just in general.

"Honey, you're not fine," David touched her cheek.

"I… am fine, David." Olivia seemed to be struggling.

"Is that what you always told him?" David's question caused Olivia to tense up and she looked down, her hair falling over her shoulder. David pulled her hair back with tenderness as he saw fresh tears fall from her eyes.

"I came to peace with the fact that I would probably never see him again," Olivia tried to bring her voice to a lighter tone but her lips were shaking from holding back sobs, "I'm so sorry you have to see me like this, it's not fair… I'm so sorry,"

"Don't you dare apologize Olivia," David pulled her to him and he was relieved that she allowed him to hold her, "I know that whatever happened between you and your old partner was probably complicated… I can only imagine it being hard for us. I cannot imagine having to go 12 years without-"

"Are you comparing yourself to Elliot?" Olivia sounded so blown away that David knew he had said something wrong.

"No?" David cringed as Olivia found herself out of his arms and sitting straight up to look at him.

"Nothing ever happened between us, me and Elliot. He was married! He had a wife and a bunch of kids, I never saw him like that! I mean sometimes but never as… you and Elliot are two completely different stories. He's…" Olivia fished for words, "I mean he has…"

"So when you said you had just gotten out of something… that was not Elliot?" David was not comforted by Olivia's fit of denial. Usually when there is major denying of something, it is because it might be true.

"It's complicated," Olivia's voice went back to soft and David bit his lip.

"That wasn't a No Olivia," David responded and waited for Olivia to say something. When she did not, he tried to stay upset but something inside of him kept him from feeling that way, "Baby, I'm sorry," He touched her shoulder, Olivia did not pull away. She seemed to be in the same position as David emotionally.

"It's OK," Olivia told him and they rode the rest of the way to his apartment in silence, "I'm going to go home," Olivia told David when the Taxi came to a stop.

"What?" David was confused, "Why? Liv, we need to-"

"I know we need to talk right now but my head is all fuzzy and… I need to clear it." Olivia explained sadly. David took in a sigh before leaning over to kiss Olivia on the forehead, "You call me when that head clears OK?" He got out of the Taxi, hoping that Olivia might change her mind at the last second but the door was shut and she was gone.

SVU SVU SVU

Olivia sat in her apartment, channel surfing and trying to keep her mind off of the events that had taken place earlier that evening. David was texting her but to Olivia's dismay she had hoped they were from Elliot.

"I'm back where I started," Olivia threw her phone down next to her and felt fresh tears roll down her cheeks, "I was over him… I was… over it." She often talked to herself. It was a habit one acquired while having to be alone most of their life, "I had moved on… I want to kill him." Olivia stood up and felt like she was going to scream. After pacing for a little while, she finally went to her bedroom where she searched for her Gym Clothes.

Olivia Benson knew the dangers of going to the Gym at night, since crimes had been happening around that part of town lately. However, in her state of turmoil she had no choice but forget that fact. She was upset and a police officer so she could hold her in if someone tried to hurt her. Locking her apartment up, she left her building, walking fast. After a block, Olivia got the feeling that someone was following her. She turned around to look but no one was there. Shaking off the paranoia, Olivia kept walking.

"You shouldn't be walking alone this late," The sound of Elliot's voice for Olivia was like she was being reunited with a part of herself that had been lost.

"And you shouldn't be following people," Olivia stopped walking so she could turn around. Elliot was damp from the rain that had poured earlier but he did not seem to care.

"It just kind of happened… I saw you leave your apartment… you were alone-"

"So you're spying on me too?" Olivia was pissed.

"No! I was walking and for some reason I ended up at your apartment. I… was contemplating on what to say… do… wondering if you were even up there or with your boyfriend. Then you walked out, I saw that you were alone so I followed you to keep an eye out." Elliot let out a huge breath.

"I've been just fine without you for the past year so forget about it," Olivia was more hurt then angry but she was having a hard time coping with it.

"Come on, don't be like that," Elliot practically pleaded to her, "I'm sorry Olivia, I'm sorry for hurting you, for making you feel like I abandoned you! I'm sorry for never answering the phone because I had no idea what to say or how to say it! I'm sorry for-"

"El… just stop," Olivia's voice was gentle as she put her hand up. Elliot closed his mouth and looked at her the way he used to. He did this thing with his eyes, it was an almost blink when he was trying to tell her he was sorry but it also said something else.

"Liv-"

"I'm confused right now," Olivia told him, "I…" Olivia felt her heart go up, "I have very strong feelings for the New ADA at Special Victims," Olivia choked out. Elliot just stood there and listened to her, so she went on, "I met him and we were able to keep it under wraps and it was not really that serious." Her voice broke, "But then he got promoted to head ADA and we had to…" Oh no, the tears were coming back.

"You two had to stop seeing each other," Elliot finished for her and she nodded, biting her lip, trying hard to not cry.

"He had worked so hard for that job," Olivia explained, "I couldn't let him throw it away just for …"

"You?" Elliot offered. It was nice to have someone finishing her sentences again and Olivia actually smiled in between her tears, "There are millions of jobs out there Olivia but… there's only one you." He sounded sincere and he looked it.

"You're just saying that," Olivia rolled her eyes at him, as her head shook back and forth slightly.

"No, I'm really not." Elliot got serious, "I don't get why you won't let yourself be happy Liv,"

"I _am_ h-"

"Don't even," Elliot cut her off again, "Don't stand there and try to tell me that you have the life you always dreamed of," Elliot began to shut the gap in between them, he was now only a foot away from her, "You have always wanted a family, Olivia! You deserve to have a family… you are amazing at your job, you're the reason I stayed for so long." Elliot swallowed.

"Elliot…" Olivia started.

"No, you're going to hear me out Liv. Just because I never answered your messages, doesn't mean that I never read them. I read them all, over and over and over again. You were home to me," Elliot was now just letting it all out, "You were my home, as cheesy as that sounds Liv but I think I was your home too." Elliot swallowed hard and watched everything he had said, sink in to her.

"Do you know what I wanted more then anything in the world?" Olivia asked him, sounding stronger.

"What?"

"I wanted what you had,"

"I… don't understand," Elliot told her.

"You had a family to go to; you had a home away from home. I mean you have a family that-"

"Kathy and I got divorced."

"You what?" Olivia looked like she had just been hit with a curveball.

"She was upset about how things happened," Elliot explained, "It was the straw that broke the camels back,"

"I'm so sorry," Olivia said deeply.

"I don't know how you did the whole alone thing for so long Liv… it's been killing me." Elliot sighed and they just stood there for a few moments.

"You get used to it," Olivia shrugged, "You just… get used to it." Olivia began to shiver. She had not been ready to stop walking so the wind was getting the best of her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Elliot asked her when he took notice that she was shaking a little.

"I was going to go to the gym… but-"

"Liv, there's been a lot of rapes that way." Elliot reprimanded her.

"I know," Olivia hated when he sounded like a father to her.

"I'm walking you either way," Elliot stood his ground.

"Fine," Olivia decided to pick her apartment, since she was now spent with energy. They said nothing as they walked quickly back to her apartment, Elliot followed her into the building and once they got to her door an awkward silence came over them.

"Good night Olivia," Elliot told her without moving and she was still shivering.

"Do… you want to come in?" Olivia asked him carefully.

"You got coffee?" Elliot added a touch of softness to the air.

"I might be out but I also have beer,"

"Even better," Elliot chuckled and Olivia finally cracked a smile. As she turned around to put her key in, a moment later her door was being opened.

"I was worried sick," David was inside, looking at Olivia but when he caught sight of Elliot his face turned red.

"What… are you doing here?" Olivia blurted out.

"You gave me a key for a reason… I came to see you, you said you wanted to be alone but I wanted to at least bring you some comfort food," David said to her but was glaring at Elliot.

"Well shit," Elliot was not about to go anywhere so Olivia said the only thing she could think of.

"Well this is awkward."

**TBC**

…**OH snap… hehehehe… **


	3. Awkward

AN: I own nothing but the story idea.

"I should go," Elliot said after a few beats.

"I think that's a good-"

"No, why don't you come in?" David surprised the two with his invitation, "I mean it is obvious you two need to resolve something," He stepped aside and Elliot was not sure whether to like this man or hate him for the sheer fact that he was now the man in Olivia's life.

"He's right," Olivia looked at Elliot with the glimmer of a smile, "Would you like to come in?" To say this situation was strange was an understatement but Elliot wanted to be the bigger person. He wanted to show Olivia and David that he was capable of swallowing down his uncertain feelings to step it up. The door was shut behind him and coats were removed.

"Liv, this is going to a be a strange question but-" Elliot began as Olivia nodded in understanding.

"I still have some of your extra clothes somewhere in my closet…" She bit her lip before looking at David, "Partners for that long… there were times when we would be at a crime scene so gruesome or-"

"I get it, no need to explain," David kept a very calm face as Olivia turned around to go look for Elliot's clothes that he had left at her apartment. It was true, there would be times when it had been a long stake out and Elliot would crash on Olivia's couch. In fact, Elliot was even surprised that Olivia had not gotten rid of them.

"Why don't we start over again?" David brought Elliot out of his thoughts, "I'm David Haden, Olivia's boyfriend." He held his hand out and Elliot took a moment before he met the gesture.

"Elliot Stabler, Olivia's old partner," They shook hands formally.

"I've heard a lot about you," David said as he went over to the food he had brought over, "Well as much as Olivia would talk about. For the most part it was always more of a sad memory… you know?"

"Sad memory?" Elliot's eyes darkened.

"Well yeah… you were the only kind of family she had and you just left," David shrugged, taking out some wine glasses, "Beer?"

"I can get it," Elliot skulked over to the fridge and pulled out a fresh cold beer for himself. He did not need this guy acting all King like of Olivia's apartment; an apartment that he probably did not know about as much as Elliot did.

"So how did you run into Olivia tonight?"

"She was heading to the Gym and I happen to just… run into her," Elliot cracked open his beer. Olivia was sure taking a long time to find his clothes; perhaps she did throw them out or burn them with any of his photos. Either that or she buried them deep under something she would never bother looking for.

"She was on her way to the Gym?" David stopped what he was doing to turn to face Elliot. He had the same look that Elliot had worn when he found out that Olivia was heading that way.

"Yes," Elliot nodded.

"Well she knows better then to do that, it's not safe right now. There have been a bunch of assaults going on in that area," David speculated, pouring himself a glass of red wine.

"That's what I said,"

"Well I'm glad you were there," David said sincerely and Elliot forced a smile.

"Me too," and as if on cue Olivia returned with a duffel bag.

"Ok so I don't know what is clean in here but… they are dry," Olivia handed it to Elliot.

"Is the grey hoodie in there?" Elliot asked her, it was a warm and fuzzy Sweater that he and Olivia used to share.

"You left the squad so by default that Hoodie is mine." Olivia said in a very formal manner.

"Says who?" Elliot asked with a smile on his face.

"Says me, now go change before you catch some type of sickness and then pass it on to us," Olivia pointed to her bathroom. Elliot set his beer down and thanked her, as he went to go change he had a strange sinking feeling.

SVU SVU SVU

"So what on earth compelled you to do this?" Olivia asked David, once the bathroom door was shut.

"I was worried about you," He explained, pulling a few plates out, "So I got your favorite food and-"

"No babe, not this … but the other thing. Inviting Elliot in, did you really think this was going to make things any better?"

"I just thought that we should get everything out on the table,"

"What if I don't want to get everything out on the table? What if I just wanted to… come home and…"

"…And watch sappy movies until you cry?" David suggested and they shared a smile, "When you love someone, you do not leave them alone in their time of misery… even if they say they want to be alone. I know you Liv… you've spend so long being alone that you don't know what it is like to have someone who just wants to hold you." Setting down his plate of food, David walked over to her. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked even more beautiful when she was in her comfort zone.

"David…"

"I know that this is a really weird situation but we can make this work," David cupped her face with his hands and brushed a stray hair of her face, "I'm not giving up without a fight." And then he kissed her, a kiss filled with love and passion that was interrupted by the bathroom door being opened. Olivia was the one to pull away and she saw the look of rejection on David's face.

"I guess I should have knocked before coming out," Elliot chuckled lightly making Olivia blush crimson, "Maybe I should go,"

"No," Olivia said automatically surprising both David and Elliot, "I mean… you're probably hungry and…"

"Liv, something tells me that you two have more to work out then we do," The words had a heavy ring to it and Olivia all of the sudden was hit with a pang of pain.

"That's not true," Olivia began to shake slightly.

"Olivia," David touched her cheek and she let out a low groan.

"I am so confused right now it is not even funny," She backed away from both men, "I just…" She took in a deep breath and look at David, "I do need to be alone right now; I know you want to be here for me but… I need to soak everything in." Olivia then turned to Elliot, "As for you? I…"

"I know how to be silent with you," Elliot told her and she just clamped her mouth shut, "Whenever you needed to think, I just sat there with you and sometimes we would just sit there in silence for so long."

"What are you doing Elliot?" Olivia asked him in above a whisper.

"Sometimes… you just need a friend." Elliot put his hands up in a shrug.

"This is insane," David sucked in a breath as he went to check on the food, "I am trying to get this but it is pretty hard." He got his coat and looked like he was holding back tears, "I love you so I am going to leave so you can work this out." Before either one could say anything, he hurried over and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, then kissed her forehead, "Call me." He was then gone and Olivia just stared at the front door.

"So…" Elliot cleared his throat, looking pale.

"I need a drink,"

**Sorry is it so short!**


	4. Gift

AN: This story is just pouring out of me…

The bottle of Jack Daniels sat in between Elliot and Olivia on her coffee table. Elliot was in her chair and she was seated in the love seat. Neither one of them spoke as they nursed their drinks.

"I feel so horrible for David right now," Olivia admitted to Elliot, finally looking at him. He sighed heavily and took a gulp of his drink before answering her.

"He apparently cares for you a great deal and wants you to be happy." Elliot's voice carried support as well as certain sadness, "You need someone like that Olivia."

"I know how he feels though," Olivia whispered, looking at her fingernails, "Stepping back and being the bigger person to let the person you love figure everything out."

"Liv-" Elliot felt something in his heart tighten.

"I cannot believe how much he loves me," Olivia shook her head in wonder, standing up so she could pace like usual when she was working something out, "I mean he's willing to transfer for me… a job he loves…" She lost her words.

"I can believe it," Elliot put in, "He just has more guts then other men,"

"Well you showing back up did not help anything," Olivia muttered, downing the rest of her drink. She shot Elliot a look and he finally snapped away from staring at the Amber Liquid in the glass bottle in front of him.

"Excuse me but I was not the one who not showed up, he just happened to have reservations at the same restaurant I was at. Technically you are the one that showed up." Elliot even smiled slightly causing Olivia's eyes to darken.

"Are you seriously trying to lighten the mood right now?" Olivia snorted, stopping to set her glass down.

"Yes," Elliot stood up so he no longer felt like she was about to attack him. Olivia was quite unsure of how everything was right now. There was no telling what she was capable of at the moment.

"Well please don't." Olivia sounded like she was choking back tears, "If you are here to be my friend then you will just listen to me go on and if I need to say something to you, then you will listen. If you need to say something to me then I will listen… deal?"

"Do you love him?" Elliot blurted out; truly interested in if Olivia felt the same way about this man. It was evident that she cared about him but something else was troubling her, but it was not like Olivia to talk about it without a struggle. Getting Olivia to talk was like pulling teeth.

"Liv?" Elliot prompted her and she was still quiet.

"I don't know," Olivia sounded startled by her own answer; all of the sudden tears were filling her eyes like a dam had been broken. Alarmed by this reaction, Elliot's instincts took over and he hurried to her side but kept at least a foot between them. Elliot just stood there in case she needed someone to catch her before she fell to the ground. Olivia just looked out of her window into the night; she seemed to be having a moment.

"Olivia, talk to me." Elliot said to her gently, "That is why I am here," He reminded her and she swallowed hard. Finally after what seemed like forever she opened her mouth to speak.

"When you left it felt like a part of me was ripped away," Olivia's sobs were evident but she was trying to compose herself, "I lost something that had been created; there was a part of me that I grew within that time period. You became a part of me El… so when you left… I became lost. I started to lose myself… it was like you were dead but you were not." Olivia finally looked at him and he could feel his own eyes start to sting from tears that were threatening his eyes, "It was almost worse that you were doing it by your own," Her lips began to shake as she swallowed back a sob, "In a way I thought it might have been easier if you… if you…" She began to shake, "…if you had died." At her own admission, Olivia turned away from the window and helped herself onto her loveseat.

Elliot let the tears come as he turned around to follow her. Without a word he embraced her from behind. He stayed standing as he held her; the contact was like an old piece of him that was being re-attached. Olivia did not embrace him back at first; she just sat there crying until finally her hands held his arms to her. Elliot was forced to sit down next to her and within seconds, Olivia was turned to face him. Their foreheads were pressed together and in any moment it should have happened. Everything that could have changed their lives was passing them by.

"Please forgive me," Elliot's voice cracked his breath so close to Olivia's lips. He pulled her closer to him, never wanting her to leave his side. He regretted everything at that moment, why had he never called her back? Why had he been so blind? She had needed him just as much as he had needed her. It felt like it was too late so he just held her as close as he could get her to his heart, "Breathe with me Liv," He whispered into her ear. She listened to him and eventually their hearts began to beat together, next to one another. Elliot could feel hers slow down as his own heart did.

"Why…" Olivia said to him, "Why… did you show up like this?"

"Liv… I told you, I was not the one who showed up," Elliot could not help but crack a smile at her.

"I mean at this time of my life, why did you have to wait Elliot? Before any of this had time to happen… everything that began to change once you left?"

"Do you mean David?" Elliot's question had to be the heaviest one since he had gotten there. Olivia opened her mouth as if about to answer when there was a hard knock on her door; she jumped slightly but squeezed her eyes tight before reopening them.

"Whose there?" She called, breaking herself away from Elliot. The warmth that he had felt from her was now gone and his heart went back to beating on its own. Olivia approached her door and once again asked if anyone was there. There was another knock but no answer. Olivia turned to look at Elliot and he stood up to take over. Olivia stepped aside so he could check things out, just in case.

"Who is it?" Elliot asked in a gruff manner, they both listened for a few beats and when nothing was said, Olivia went over to her drawer and took a gun out. Elliot all of the sudden was shocked back into reality when he realized that he had no gun to reach for anymore. So instead he looked through the peep hole and saw just an empty hallway.

"Well?" Olivia asked sounding out of breath.

"No one is there," Elliot told her but their telepathy was on high gear and something felt off, "Just hold the gun up," He told her and she nodded. Elliot unlocked the chain, then the dead bolt and opened the door slowly. Then as if ripping off a band-aid he opened the door entirely. There was nothing but a simple card on Olivia's welcome matt. There was a pink rose attached to it and Elliot just looked at it, not sure what to make of it.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, still ready to shoot something.

"I think we need to call the police," Elliot said, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of Olivia being in danger. She looked past his shoulder to look at the gift left for her, "That's his MO right a single pink rose and a letter?" Elliot was on high alert and he watched Olivia grab a latex glove to pick up the contents that would hopefully hold DNA "Unless your boyfriend is lame enough to leave you only one single Rose." Elliot shut the door as Olivia set the gift down so she could examine it.

"My name is not on it," Olivia narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Call," Elliot handed her his cell phone and she just looked down at it, "Liv… call them."

"I'm one of the people working on the case," Olivia admitted to him softly, "I don't want to be pulled off." She looked down at the phone as if trying to solve out a math equation.

"Like hell you don't want to be taken off of the case, shit Liv… what about the people who love you? Stop acting like you are alone in this world because you're not." Elliot dialed 911 himself as Olivia just shook her head back and forth, "Believe it or not some people would be devastated if you were gone Olivia…"

"Rollins was taken off of the case because she began to get stalked," Olivia back away from the letter and the flower, "Well what about your new partner?" Elliot's question seemed to hit a nerve in Olivia and he regretted it immediately.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Special Victims Unit NYPD please," Elliot said to the operator as he stared Olivia down.

"I can't leave Nick alone on this case." Olivia was still calculating things in her mind and Elliot felt something hurt his heart when he heard Olivia talk about the new him. Elliot had stayed away from the unit as much as possible, meaning he did not know who was new and who had stayed.

"Special Victims, this is Nick Amaro," Elliot bit his lip to laugh at the irony and he cleared his throat.

"Hi… Olivia Benson is your partner correct?" If this night was not already awkward then Elliot had no idea how it might get worse.

"Who's asking?" Nick's voice became protective and Elliot was immediately grateful to this new guy. It was apparent that he was about to strangle anyone who might harm Olivia. Once again, Elliot was overcome with envy as well as appreciation.

"This is Elliot Stabler,"

"Oh," Nick's tone changed to surprise, "Liv isn't here, and she's off for the night."

"I know, I'm with her, we think the guy you are investigating just tried to get her attention." Elliot's voice became very serious.

"And you called because she's too proud to get taken off of the case, right?" Nick snorted, "Tell her I think she's being ridiculous."

"Nick says you're being ridiculous," Elliot told Olivia and she actually held her hand out for the phone, "I think she wants to talk to you." He handed her the phone and she ran a hand nervously through her hair.

"Hey… yes… I don't know…" Olivia began to pace back and forth. Elliot followed his gut instinct and put away the alcohol before anyone got the wrong idea, "Ok fine… yeah… I'm fine… I'll see you soon… oh whatever." Olivia hung up and actually laughed lightly, "Nick says he's glad that you're here."

"Well it's good to know that you have a good partner," Elliot's words stung his heart but he meant it and Olivia looked like she was going to cry again.

"He's not you," She said simply as she went to her bedroom, "I'm going to get changed."

"I'm going to clean up," Elliot called to her and looked around. He realized that Olivia's apartment looked different from before when he knew her. She hardly ever had food in her kitchen, there were never any traces of life but now it looked like she spent happy nights in this place. There were dishes in the drainer, a fruit bowl and magazines on her coffee table. Elliot must have stood there longer then he realized because there was knocking on Olivia's door before he knew it.

"Special Victims," His voice was young and Elliot went to open the door. Nick Amaro's eyes narrowed when he saw Elliot, "You must be the old me," He passed Elliot and looked around, "Where's Olivia?"

"I'm right here," Olivia came out of her bedroom in an outfit that Elliot had never seen before. She had apparently changed her entire wardrobe; Elliot was once again surprised at how much her appearance made his stomach allow butterflies in.

"Where's the gift?" Nick asked, looking around. Olivia showed it to him and he groaned, "Dammit… who the hell is this guy? You know we won't find any evidence on here," He told Olivia and she nodded.

"Even the best ass holes can mess up sometimes. Send it to Melinda," Olivia was obviously shaken up.

"You know you might be taken off of the case," Nick set a hand on her arm in a comforting manner and it made Elliot squirm. How come all of these people were able to get close to Olivia in such a short time when he had known her for so long? It just came down to the fact that it was too complicated. Somewhere a line had been crossed with them; he just wished that he knew when it had happened.

"You know I am always up for a trap," Olivia suggested and Elliot cocked one eyebrow at her.

"No," He said behind the two current detectives.

"No?" Olivia scoffed.

"No," Nick's input seemed to surprise Olivia and she looked like he had just betrayed her.

"Nick, come on. You know me; I have been doing pretty damn well with everything." Olivia stared into her new partners eyes.

"I can't almost lose you again," Nick told Olivia in a low voice, he almost sounded like he was pleading her.

"But you had my back, you-"

"I got lucky and was able to shoot that bastard before he shot you." Nick gritted his teeth, "Don't put David through another heart attack. I mean what about that hostage situation? Liv… you gotta be more careful."

"You should leave," Olivia gave Nick a glare that could kill anyone.

"Whatever. You know I'm right," Nick turned away with the evidence, "I'll call for your statement," He rolled his eyes and looked at Elliot, "You going to stay with her tonight?"

"Uh-"

"Nick!" Olivia said in a warning tone that matched Don Cragen, the captain of SVU.

"You can't be alone tonight!" Nick raised his voice back at Olivia and then his eyes got soft, "Look, I get that you are going through something," He looked at Elliot as if to make a point, "But that doesn't give you the right to be reckless," Nick's voice softened and Olivia sighed as if letting out her anger.

"I'll call you with my statement," Olivia said in her normal voice and Nick nodded.

"It was interesting meeting you," Nick said to Elliot before leaving the apartment.

"You don't have to stay," Olivia told Elliot but he was already locking the door.

"I gotta say that I kind of like your new partner," Elliot acted like he had not heard her.

"He's actually… pretty good for a rookie." Olivia sighed.

"It's kind of strange," Elliot watched Olivia as she sat down on her loveseat. She looked up at him and patted the seat next to her. He swallowed hard before sitting down. Olivia said nothing because she could tell he had more to say, "Did we look like that to other people?"

"What?" Olivia actually laughed at his question, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Nick… you guys got this reporte going on that… is interesting to see. I mean you two argued and then… you were fine. He wasn't afraid to talk back to you," Elliot chuckled at the memory of how he had once been that way with Olivia.

"You used to be like that," Olivia reminded him, "Before…"

"Before?" Elliot was curious to know if she was aware of their turning point but she looked at a loss for words.

"We became more then just partners," Olivia shrugged while thinking hard, "I dunno Elliot."

"I'm not going anywhere," Elliot told her and Olivia made a face, "Police orders."

"Want another drink?"

"Sounds like a plan,"

**So how many of you readers are EO shippers? Do you like the twist here? Do you want EO? Review please! Thank you!**


	5. Protocol

AN: Love your reviews… seriously, I am all EO…

It was five in the morning when Olivia's cell phone went off. She knew that ring tone but was still disoriented despite the familiarity. Still convinced that she was in a dream state, she snuggled up to the warm body next to her. The sun was not shining yet but her cell phone seemed to get louder with each and every scream to be answered.

"Ugh," His voice shocked Olivia's eyes half way open and she sat up, looking into the face of someone she had not expected.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked Elliot as he stirred silently; his face red from sleep

"Oh… were you expecting someone else?" He mumbled before yawning loudly.

"Well yes actually, the man I usually wake up with in the morning." Olivia looked around for her cellular device that was now vibrating.

"Olivia, please answer your cell phone before I make sure it never makes any type of noise ever again." Elliot's eyes shut.

"I thought it was all a dream," Olivia reached over Elliot to get her cell phone that was next to his shoulder. He nuzzled back into the couch and she was still so tired that she felt onto him, "Please don't mind me, I'm exhausted." Olivia really was too tired to care at the moment. If she had been able to sleep on him all night, then he was good enough to hold her tired body up.

"Nick told me what happened, why didn't you call me last night?" It was David and he sounded worried sick, "Are you alright? What took you so long to answer your phone? Did I wake you? How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little bit sick," Olivia admitted, her head resting on Elliot's shoulder.

"I have court this morning but am looking for someone to cover me so that-"

"Liv, that's my spleen," Elliot grumbled loudly, shifting underneath her.

"Who was that Olivia?" David's tone changed from concerned to downright unnerved.

"Oh," Olivia cringed as Elliot attempted to move her slightly by setting his right hand on her hip, causing her to laugh, "Hands off, that tickles," She told Elliot before slapping his hand away.

"Olivia, what the hell is going on over there?" David no longer sounded concerned at all but a little bit of hurt with a side of upset.

"Nothing," Olivia insisted as she made herself get off of Elliot. It was a shame too since she had been so comfortable. Elliot took the blanket and attempted to snuggle back up but Olivia pulled it away from him. If she was not able to sleep in, neither was he.

"Liv!" Elliot protested, sending her a glare.

"We fell asleep," Olivia blurted out to David who was still on the other end of the phone. He was so quiet at the moment that Olivia thought that he might have hung up. She wouldn't have blamed him if he had thrown his phone out of the window before hearing another moment of her morning antics with Elliot Stabler.

"You fell asleep with whom?" David asked as if he was trying to keep his cool.

"Elliot stayed after the threat was made, he was ordered by Nick to not leave me alone," Olivia was not prepared for this. She needed coffee in order to function, in order to think.

"And you couldn't have called me?" David now just sounded like he was going to cry, "It did not click in your mind that perhaps you should call your boyfriend to let him know what is-"

"Is that what you are?" Olivia cut him off and he sucked in his breath.

"Olivia!" He scolded her as if she were a child.

"Well we can't be official now can we? Why would it make sense to call you when you are a conflict of interest?" Olivia was now blindly making coffee as Elliot finally got off of her couch. She heard him stumble around as if looking for his shoes, "What are you doing?" She asked him, pausing in her search for her sugar.

"Going out to get us coffee," Elliot grumbled as if she should have known this.

"I'm already making some," Olivia once again forgot about David because coffee was a number one priority in any sane person's life. Especially when that person worked to save lives for a living, then coffee became an absolute necessity.

"Then I'm going to go get breakfast," Elliot was still in sleepy mode and Olivia shook her head at him.

"I have food here,"

"When have you ever had food here?" Elliot asked her in his lazy state.

"Do you want me to let you go so you can keep _working it out_ with Elliot?" David was now onto the angry stage, "Call me if you need anything." And then the line went dead.

"David? Hello? Dave!" Olivia shook her phone and look down at the blinking screen.

"Oh… it was _him_." Elliot rolled his eyes as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Are you happy now? Things with my non boyfriend just got more complicated.." Olivia threw a cube of sugar at Elliot that actually made an impact on his forehead.

"Well David does not understand how important it is for me to have coffee as well as breakfast before I function in the morning," Elliot threw the sugar cube back at her, "Is that man not thankful that I stayed here all night with you?" As this ridiculous question ruminated in the air, Elliot finally stopped looking for his cell phone and wallet.

"Of course he is not thankful, he wanted me to call _him, _which makes perfect sense now that I think about it but-"

"But it would have been a conflict of interest," Elliot finished for her, "Does that coffer maker have high speed mode on it?"

"Don't you dare lay back down," Olivia threatened him as Elliot made his way back towards the couch.

"Well what do you expect me to do Liv? Your Non-boyfriend probably thinks the worst right now. He probably thinks that we… you know…" Elliot cleared his throat.

"No he doesn't," Olivia snorted at the thought of her and Elliot doing something like _that_.

"If I was in his position, I would definitely not trust myself." Elliot sat back down on the couch despite Olivia's protests.

"That made no sense to me at all…" Olivia left the coffee pot to do its job and plopped down next to Elliot, "You would not trust yourself if you were David?"

"No, I mean yes… I mean. If my girlfriend was working things out with someone from her past, especially a great looking man… then I would be worried." Elliot actually looked smug for a moment after calling himself great looking.

"But we would never do that," Olivia said after thinking for a few moments.

"Right… of course not… I mean… you're like my sister." Elliot muttered.

"Ew," Olivia made a face at him, "You look at me like a sister?"

"Well don't you see me like a brother?" Elliot asked her and she began to laugh.

"Ew… just… ew," Olivia shook her head back and forth.

"Why is that gross?" Elliot asked.

"We've gone undercover before! As a married couple, we have had moments where both of us were half naked and you are going to tell me that you only saw me as a sister?" Olivia's rant made Elliot's stomach turn.

"Ok well when you put it like that," He sighed.

"It's just… weird." Olivia's stomach turned over, "Ew."

"I have no idea where you are going with this Olivia," Elliot let her know, "I mean, it's not even sunny out and no coffee… I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh no you don't," Olivia pulled the other end of the blanket from him and he groaned.

"Liv! Stop… I stayed up most of the night watching out for you." Elliot tugged on his side of the blanket.

"You mean you watched me?" Olivia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Elliot pulled slightly on the blanket.

"You creeper! Give me that blanket!" Olivia pulled harder on her end.

"Liv… Olivia, Liv hey stop!" Elliot was pulled so hard that he actually fell over on her and she just stared up into his eyes with her angry morning face, "You did this you know." Elliot told her in a perfectly calm voice.

"This is-" Olivia began but she was interrupted by her front door opening.

"OH MY GOD." David was staring at the two of them, as if had just seen a dog speak English or a cat happily go for a swim in water.

"Oh my God," Olivia pushed Elliot off of her, causing him to hit the floor, "Are you OK?" She asked Elliot when she heard the collision.

"Um… ow?" Elliot's face went red as David slammed the door but did not leave.

"You unlocked all of the locks," Olivia said to Elliot in realization.

"Wow, if I had known this was _working it out_ I would have thought twice!" David was looking at Olivia in shock, "Please tell me this is some strange misunderstanding."

"It is totally some strange misunderstanding." Olivia insisted, getting up from the couch, tripping over Elliot, "We were playing tug of war with the blankets because he wanted to go back to sleep, he ended up on top of me-"

"That does not sound exactly good on your defense," Elliot cut in, bunching up his forfeited blanket next to him.

"Well it's the truth!" Olivia hurried over to David, "You have got to believe me, nothing happened like that between us,"

"Did you sleep with him?" David asked in above a whisper, "Liv… just tell me straight…"

"No!" Olivia was taken back by this accusation.

"Yes," Elliot answered.

"WHAT?" Olivia turned on Elliot, holding herself back from throwing something more then a sugar cube at him.

"Technically we did sleep together because we fell asleep," Elliot seemed to be enjoying how David was being affected by this, "Together that is…"

"Remind me to ruin your life later," Olivia scowled at Elliot before turning towards David, "Honey nothing happened… I swear." Olivia searched his eyes and watched them soften once he realized she was being honest. He took her hands on his own.

"I came over to check on you," David avoided looking in Elliot's direction, "I can't stay because… well like you said it would be a conflict of interest." It seemed like he was having some internal struggle with wanting to kill Elliot and stay cool for Olivia.

"You can't leave SVU… you are too good at your job." Olivia argued with David.

"I would leave for you," David reminded her.

"You know I would hate myself if you did that." Olivia pointed out to him.

"Then again… Elliot… has been assigned to stay with you." David seemed like he wanted to hit something.

"Excuse me?"

"I had Nick fax me the police report and since Elliot is still your next of kin… on your records on everything…" David had to be pulling their leg. Getting back at her in some sick way, testing her… was her coffee ready yet?

"Oh yeah… I never did get around to having that changed," Olivia curled up her lip in regret.

"That means I have to… stay with you." Elliot told Olivia as if she had never learned the protocol.

"Gee, thank you that just made everything all better." She hissed to Elliot.

"This isn't good is it?" Elliot asked, scratching his forehead.

"Not for me," David sighed, "But… I trust you Liv," He set a hand on her cheek and she clasped her hand over his.

"I swear to you that he's just like a… friend to me." Olivia told David and he smiled before looking over at Elliot.

"Do not hit on her," David ordered Elliot who was now standing up, making sure his shirt was buttoned all the way.

"Hey pal, you're the one who made us work things out," Elliot stood tall, "I would never do anything to hurt Olivia,"

"Your recent track record says otherwise," David sneered.

"Please don't fight," Olivia pushed passed David to get to her coffee maker, "Please?"

"I have to get back to the office," David told her before wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, "Please don't share any more blankets with him…"

"Call me," Olivia allowed him to kiss her neck and David was gone with a hard slam of her front door.

"That… is either a very confused man or-"Elliot made his way to the coffee maker as Olivia was preparing two cups already.

"A man totally head over heals in love with me," Olivia sighed, sounding like she had a burden that was a mountain high.

"Well can you blame him?" Elliot asked her, "Oh wait… he ordered me to not hit on you," Elliot mocked David.

"I am going to kill Nick," Olivia handed Elliot his coffee and he thanked her.

"What did the new me do now?"

"He made it so I had you as my closest of kin-"

"Uh no Liv, you did that. In fact I remember the conversation; it was right after the whole-"

"Not the point here El," Olivia interrupted him, "The point is that you have been made my family… the person who has to hang out with me and make sure I am alright." Olivia blew on her cup of coffee before taking a nice hot sip.

"And this is Nick's fault?"

"Oh my God Elliot I swear on my cup of coffee that I will pour it over your head if you do not stop teasing me,"

"Sorry," Elliot knew she was serious so he just sat there and watched her, "Go on…"

"Nick told David and… I should have told David… not Nick," Olivia took another comforting sip of her coffee.

"Well it appears that David loves you very much," Elliot sounded pensive, "But reality is that I get the pleasure of keeping you company until this guy is caught."

"…Or until I lure this guy out," Olivia suggested casually, taking a gulp this time of her cooling coffee.

"Olivia…" Elliot said in a warning tone.

"It's perfect… don't you miss solving crimes?" Olivia asked him, turning on the charm she always used to shine when she had to get Elliot to agree with her ideas.

"Liv do not give me that look, no… it isn't happening."

"I guess I am just going to have to trap this guy all by myself then," Olivia pouted and heaved a huge over dramatic sigh, "Too bad I don't have an old partner laying around to help me out."

"Earth to Olivia Benson, I decided to leave SVU for a reason. Come on… let's just drink our coffee; I'll go get us some breakfast-"

"I have food here Elliot,"

"-Then I will make us some breakfast and we can watch daytime Television or… something. Monopoly… we can play-"

"Well have fun with that because I am going to catch this guy, with or without your help." Olivia went back for a refill of coffee and waited for Elliot to finally agree to go along. It took him a second but just like old times, as if they were back in time, Elliot showed up by her side and handed her his empty coffee cup.

"Well if we are going to do this, I need at least two more cups of coffee." Elliot's response made Olivia smile. Her eyes brightened and she looked up at him, nostalgia grew in her spirit and she could not help but feel like she was almost put completely back together. Despite the conflict in her heart.

**Ok so I know there is not any EO yet but as some of you might know I like to try to keep my stories as authentic as possible… haha. What do ya think?**


	6. Urges

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long pause! My left hand is finally better, it got injured pretty badly. Here is an update! So sorry it took me so long! Oh… and are you guys liking the story? Not many reviews haha.

"Ok so according to this guys MO, he likes pink," Olivia sipped her coffee as she and Elliot sat in a small café slash diner. Elliot was eating an omelet, still attempting to wake up, "Why don't you stay here and eat your breakfast while I head to Victoria's Secret?" Olivia stood up quickly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"How about no?" Elliot threw his napkin down, "I cannot leave you alone Liv,"

"Oh come on, since when did we ever follow the rules?" Olivia heaved a sigh and rubbed her right eye after rolling it, "I mean I know that it has been a while but come on now…"

"Well what do you plan to do? Go to the Gym in Lingerie?" Elliot had a look of complete skepticism on his face. When Olivia just stood there his mouth opened, "Olivia Benson!"

"Of course not," Olivia snorted, "I just wanted to see your reaction. Besides I already have pink…" Her voice trailed off as she realized who she was speaking to, "You know what you should just stay here,"

"Like hell," Elliot pulled out his wallet and threw a Twenty on the table, "Come on, let's go get you something pink and frilly," Elliot pursed his lips to keep from laughing.

"What is so funny?" Olivia shot him a glare.

"Just imagining you in something pink is just… well… hehehe," Elliot began to chuckle and it earned him a swat on the arm.

"Alright you got your giggles for the morning, now if you are going to come with me, we need a cover story." Olivia stated the obvious.

"Simple, we're a couple searching for…" Elliot began.

"A pink and lacey gym outfit," Olivia shrugged, "Maybe some sparkles, never frills, you got me?"

"Hey if we get really lucky maybe we can find you a pink boa to tie around your waist… or some rhinestones to-"

"Don't you dare make fun of me Elliot Stabler; I am still pissed off at you." Olivia pointed her finger at him as they left the café.

"We still have to find me an outfit," Elliot muttered under his breath and Olivia had to roll her eyes. They were waiting for a cab when the last person Olivia expected to show up did.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick's voice was firm after he slammed the door of the sedan, "This guy is eyeballing you and you're-"

"Out getting coffee," Olivia threw her paper into her pants pocket that had her notes on it. Of course Nick had to show up in the exact same spot they were at, the Universe was so mean at times.

"Like hell you are," Nick reached out his hand, "Give me the paper."

"No." Olivia said simply, "I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"Fine, you wanna be stubborn?" Nick stood tall and Olivia's eyes flashed in a type of defiance.

"What are you going to do Amaro? Frisk her? Come on she just wanted some air," Elliot said in the most convincing Elliot tone in the entire world.

"Then what the hell was on that piece of paper?" Nick crossed his arms over his chest, "Liv, I'm sorry but I can't have anything happen to you… please understand that."

"Relax Amaro… it was something I gave her," Elliot lied through his teeth but Nick seemed to relax an inch.

"Oh." He still sounded unconvinced.

"Yeah… just a note of how sorry I am that I did what I did and I mean, you can read it if you really want to. It gets graphic though… I reminded Liv of this one time we had this case and are you ready? It involves clothes coming off and-" Nick held up his hands to silence Elliot and Olivia had to bite her lip from crying out.

"Sorry I… asked," Nick looked guilty as his face flushed, "Just get her home alright?"

"You sure you don't wanna read the-"

"Bye!" Nick hurried into the café they had just left and Elliot was smiling while looking straight ahead.

"I guess that was quick," Olivia actually had a huge smile painted on her face as they waited for a cab to come.

"What?" Elliot asked her as he watched her try to compose herself.

"You still got it in you El,"

"Got what?"

"You can take the job away from the cop but never take the cop out of the man,"

SVU SVU SVU SVU

The store was heavily perfumed and loud mainstream music was playing overhead. Elliot took notice that a few women were staring at him as he walked into Victoria's Secret with Olivia. One of them was even attractive and he gave her a smile, she looked at Olivia before turning away. Oh yeah, he was playing undercover again. No need to look for ladies at this time.

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret, my name is Lindie, is there anything I can help you find today?" A perky young woman popped up in front of them, wearing a huge smile.

"Yes Lindie, there is something you could help us with. My girlfriend wants to join the gym; only thing is she does not have anything horribly sexy to wear as she works out. Can you help us out Lindie?" Elliot put his arms around Olivia's waist in order to emphasize his story. He felt Olivia tense up but he made sure to plant a kiss on her hand, reminding her that they were playing undercover. Her body relaxed into his and he could feel the heat emanating from her.

"Why of course! We have a wonderful selection right now, would you like me to show you the collection or-"

"We can find them just fine Lindie, thank you," Olivia forced a really cheesy smile, "It's kind of a… well… an intimate thing… if you know what I mean." Olivia forced a laugh as Elliot nipped her ear. He could tell that she was either desperately uncomfortable or perhaps even turned on by the rubbing on her hips that he was doing.

"Of course I understand," Lindie gave them a knowing smile. The same smile she probably gave every couple that came to the store. It was a smile that was suited for a couple looking for something that would only be worn for as long as foreplay lasted. Lindie walked away, leaving Olivia to deal with Elliot on her own.

"Why Honey, don't be ashamed of your raging sex drive, you know at your age you are at your peak," Elliot teased Olivia and he felt her finally get out of his grasp. Her face was deeply flushed and she even looked like she had broken a tiny sweat.

"Don't ever do that again," Olivia pointed a finger at him, "In public sweetheart; you know how I feel about… PDA's." Olivia seemed more then flustered. Elliot took notice of how it _was_ that she had been turned on by his arms around her. He could not blame her, all of the unresolved sexual tension that they had suffered through. Only this time there was nothing but a non-boyfriend holding them back.

"Alright… sorry baby. Let's just find you something sexy for you to wear to the gym huh?" Elliot strutted over to the rack, well aware that he was drawing her attention to his walk. Elliot knew that Olivia had noticed him all those years, he had noticed her too. All of the sudden it was like nothing had changed, even though things were completely different.

"Ew," Olivia protested to an outfit he held up.

"What?" Elliot looked back up at the Watermelon Pink outfit that he was showing Olivia. It was revealing to say the least and had the lace that Olivia had said she wanted but the way she was looking gave a wrong impression.

"It's just… so…" Olivia fished for words, she cocked her head to the side and Elliot finally got it.

"Try it on Liv," He held it out to her and she hesitated, "Go on."

"Alright Honey, if you really want me to wear this," Olivia said in a highly sweet voice, emphasizing the fact that she really was not too excited.

"I really do," Elliot scrunched up his nose in a smile as Olivia took the outfit to a dressing room. He could not help but smile at the fact that Olivia was in a dressing room, changing into the smallest outfit her had ever seen her in, "Need help in there?" He asked her, walking up to the door. He heard her tense up in surprise.

"Sir you're not allowed in the dressing room with your significant other for certain policies," Lindie called over to Elliot and he laughed lightly.

"Of course… you get it though, Lindie." Elliot felt the heat in his face rise up.

"I do very much sir," Lindie went back to her work and Elliot stepped away from the door.

"Baby Cakes you ready to model for me?" Elliot called out to Olivia and in response he saw a finger gesture underneath the door, "Well not right now sweetheart… that is illegal in this state." Elliot bit his lip to keep from laughing but when Olivia opened the door entirely his entire breath caught and his heart began to pound.

"Darling does this make me look fat?" Olivia turned around as Elliot was sure there might have been drool escaping his mouth, "Well?" Her doe eyes were like milk chocolate and Elliot forgot reality for a moment.

"You look amazing," Elliot said in a completely serious voice and Olivia all of the sudden looked like she had been slightly stunned. His eyes raked over her perfectly bronzed skin and her curves that were completely symmetrical, "You should wear outfits like that all of the time," Elliot told her and he saw her blush, that mixed in with how she was looking at the moment was enough to almost send Elliot into a lust induced shock.

"So I guess this is the one," Olivia came out of the dressing room to look in the mirror and Elliot wondered if it was possible to have a heart attack due to this. He took in a deep breath and sat down just in case, "You think so?" She looked back at him from behind and he felt his stomach jump.

"I think you should take it off so we can go home, put it back on and then I can take it off of you all over again," Elliot responded, his breathing getting heavy.

"Wow… you two are so lucky… I wish my husband and I still had that kind of passion," A woman passed by and said, "Then again we do not look like Models like you too," The woman walked off and Olivia actually laughed as she hurried back into the changing room to get back into her clothes.

Elliot forced himself to think about something horrible, anything that had nothing to do with getting turned on. He thought about the president and cute little puppy dogs… he thought about how amazing Olivia looked, no! There was a major problem… it was not that Olivia's life was in danger any more… it was the fact that she was now in danger of getting passionately attacked by Elliot once they were alone again.

**SO. What do you think? Tell me!**


	7. Heat

AN: HAhaha Oh I love how much this story does not get any reviews… oh well… not as much pressure LOL.

"I'm taking a nap," Olivia announced as she and Elliot entered her apartment, "Going to take a nice hot bath to wash away whatever sleep is still in me and then-"

"Then I get to take a nap too," Elliot cut her off, shutting the front door and double locking it.

"Where?" Olivia flushed all of the sudden and looked a pit panicked.

"On the couch of course," Elliot said so lightly that it sounded like he was teasing her.

"Oh… right," Olivia inhaled deeply, "Of course… hey you wanna make some fresh coffee while I rest? Shopping makes me all-"

"Hot?" Elliot asked her, enjoying the look on Olivia's surprised face, "I mean, worn out and hot. It's in the 80's right now," Elliot recovered and Olivia just flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Coffee it is,"

"Thanks," Olivia took the Victoria's Secrets bag with her as she went to her room. Elliot was washing out the coffee pot from that morning when he heard a scream. Dropping the container, he grabbed a butcher's knife and hurried to Olivia's room where she ran into him. She was in only a white towel and Elliot had to focus, damn the male brain when it came to sex.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Someone or something broke my window was," Olivia looked over at Elliot before looking back to her window where her fire escape was, "I just noticed it…"

"So… no one broke it while you were in here?" Elliot asked, trying to not care that Olivia was practically naked.

"No…" Olivia looked around her room.

"No offense Liv but um, why did you scream?" Elliot asked her, trying to control himself as Olivia clung to his arm; the towel kept them apart, keeping Elliot from losing complete control.

"It's stupid," Olivia rolled her eyes at herself, still not moving from where she was.

"Can I put the knife down now?" Elliot cleared his throat as if to calm his own anxiety. He feared that Olivia might be able to hear his heart pounding in his muscular chest.

"Please." Olivia then practically jumped onto Elliot when a pigeon flew into her room. Somehow Elliot had dropped the knife to pick her up in his arms, so Olivia was cradled in them as the bird flew around the ceiling in a panic.

"Liv… are you afraid of birds?" Elliot tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, "Oh… that is why you screamed…" He chuckled slightly. It was silenced by Olivia digging her hands into his back.

"Have you seen the Head lines lately? Birds have been attacking people! They are dirty and… have wings and can peck at you with…"

"I guess I can stand here and hold you forever then," Elliot stiffened when he heard the front door unlock and creak open until the chain made a snap, "Liv-"

"Shit," Olivia let Elliot set her down but she held onto his hand like the bird was going to attack her if she no longer had Elliot with her.

"Who is it?" Olivia called out and gasped when someone snapped the chain with Sheers. Elliot went for the gun that Olivia kept in her dresser and held it out. The door was flung open and Nick appeared with his own gun at the ready.

"Oh… geeze," Elliot put the gun down when Nick saw them. He made the same face as Elliot and lowered his own gun.

"False alarm," Nick said into a walkie, "What the hell? There was a report of a scream! I was right down the way so I got here as soon as I could… I didn't want to break the door down so-"

"You broke my chain instead?" Olivia hid behind Elliot as she did not feel that Nick needed to see her in a towel.

"Yeah… I'll get that replaced for ya. Sorry… I just… um Liv… is there a reason you're hiding behind Elliot?" Nick looked completely confused with his partner.

"Do you promise to not laugh?" Olivia asked in more of a warning tone.

"Well when you put it like that," Nick smirked, "What's that flapping noise in your room?"

"Our detective has a slight fear of birds," Elliot told Nick and he just raised an eyebrow in amusement, "So she's kind of… frozen in fear," Elliot stood tall to make sure that Nick did not see that Olivia was only in a towel.

"So that explains her being naked as well?" Nick's question caused Olivia to take a step away from Elliot to show Nick her entire body, "Oh."

"I am in a towel; I was getting ready to go take a bath when a bird started flapping around my broken window," Olivia explained, "I am kind of too afraid to go into my room to get… some clothes." Her cheeks were crimson. If it was not enough for her, Elliot unbuttoned his Slate Grey shirt and handed it out to Olivia.

"You two are fine with being half naked around one another aren't you?" Nick looked a bit embarrassed by the entire situation.

"Well-" Elliot began but Nick held a hand up to stop him.

"I honestly do not want to even know,"

"It's not what you're thinking Nick," Olivia was buttoning the shirt up and Elliot admired how his shirt looked on her and he thought that the towel was bad for his hormones. Seeing Olivia in his shirt had to be more of a turn on then the outfit she had tried on at the store.

"I gotta check out your broken window, this guy might have broken in." Nick shut the front door as he approached Olivia. She stepped aside and let Nick into her room, Elliot tore his eyes away from Olivia to make sure Nick had the bird situation under control. Ignoring the bird in the corner, Nick checked out the broken window.

"Well?" Olivia peaked into her room as Nick pulled out a glove and picked up a small pouch of something, "What's that?"

"A warning," Nick sighed as he unrolled it, "I am going to get it to the lab… I suggest you go into a hotel Liv… or…" He turned to look at Elliot whose heart sped up all of the sudden.

"Or my place?"

"Actually that's even better," Nick looked like he was hiding a smile, "Elliot, would you please take Olivia to your place?"

"What if this guy's watching?" Olivia asked, actually sounding worried.

"Well, I am guessing that Elliot lives somewhere nice… in a community watch type of place…"

"You checked me out?" Elliot was impressed with Nick at the moment.

"Of course I did," Nick chuckled.

"I kind of like the new me," Elliot nodded in approval but Olivia's hand slapping him on the arm brought him back down to earth.

"I am not leaving my apartment," Olivia insisted even thought it was hard to take her seriously while she was only in a huge Shirt.

"Well you don't really have a choice," Nick pulled out his walkie, "Radio 510, please send a team to…"

"You know this is ridiculous, I bet you live in a bachelor pad in some place that has nothing fun to do," Olivia looked around the room before laying her eyes on Elliot.

"Oh trust me there's something horribly fun that I can think of to keep your mind off of all of this," Elliot said to her but Nick interrupted him before Olivia could answer.

"Alright, team is coming… Liv you got an emergency bag?"

"I'll go pack some things for her, I'm not afraid of birds," Elliot snickered as he headed into the room, trying not to tamper with any evidence. Opening Olivia's closet, he came across an array of clothing that was all organized. Olivia had her work clothes and then she had her down times clothes. Eyeing a few of his favorite pieces, he grabbed a small suitcase and began to fill it up.

"Come on… hurry up," Olivia sounded anxious.

"Well why don't you come in here and pack yourself, Miss Scaredy pants?" Elliot taunted her and she just groaned, "That's what I thought." Elliot was forgetting something and then he remembered, intimate wear. He felt the heat in his body go up as he opened a tiny dresser in Olivia's closet. Trying not to lose himself, he picked out a few garments and had to think about the President before standing back up.

"Thanks," Olivia took the bag from him, "Now I can go change,"

"Why? You look great in my shirt," Elliot teased her. Olivia disappeared into her bathroom and Elliot caught Nick staring at him, "What?" He asked as innocently as possible.

"You like her," It was not a question or an accusation, it was more of a statement and Nick looked dumbfounded, "No wonder she hated my guts in the beginning!"

"Look, you don't know what you are talking about," Elliot told Nick, feeling more blood rush to his face.

"I'm a detective for a reason…Look I am not here to judge, you put something back in her eyes… there is something different about her. It's almost like she used to be half and now she's whole again," Nick shrugged, "Just… an observation."

"Well you're wrong," Elliot swallowed hard, even thought he was warmed by this.

"Oh really?" Nick lowered his voice, "Hmmm… maybe I _am_ wrong… maybe you two don't like one another," He stood there thoughtfully, "Maybe it's more then that,"

"You're dancing on thin ice pal," Elliot was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Just don't hurt her," Nick's tone changed, "Or I will personally make sure you suffer for the rest of your life… you got it?"

"You got nothing to worry about Amaro," Elliot sighed, "I plan on doing the exact opposite if you must know."

"Yeah I know… so don't hurt her…" Nick stared Elliot down, "You take her down that road, and you better keep her there. Don't abandon her again…"

"I don't need any lectures from ya alright?" Elliot shrugged his shoulders in anxiety, "How long does it take to get changed?"

"Alright, I guess this is all I need," Olivia came out of the bathroom, she had changed into jean cut off shorts that were fashionably rolled. The top she was wearing, did not give off the impression that she was someone who fought crime every single moment.

"Alright, I already have units being sent to Elliot's residence," Nick told Olivia and she nodded in confirmation, "Just don't try to catch this guy yourself Liv,"

"Now would I ever let that happen?" Elliot asked in a very serious manner.

"With your track record together?" Nick thought for a moment, "Yes… you would, be safe." Nick waved to them as they left the apartment. Elliot waited to speak until they got outside but David was standing there waiting for them. Didn't he know that it was a million degrees out? His Khaki tall coat said otherwise.

"David," Olivia greeted him, staying next to Elliot, "Did Nick call you?"

"No… in fact no one did, I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," David looked around at all of the police vehicles, "What the hell's going on?"

"Well apparently this ass-hole really wants to get to Liv, her place is no longer safe." Elliot answered for Olivia.

"Did he show up? What happened? Are you alright?" David reacted in any way that anyone concerned would act.

"No, my window was broken and I am fine," Olivia was acting strangely. Perhaps she was still freaked the fuck out about the damn bird that was still in her room.

"Well where are they taking you?" David asked, knowing that Olivia had to be removed from any spot that was unsafe.

"That's classified," Elliot lifted his chin up in a smug way and David's jaw clenched.

"He's right, I can't tell you where I am going," Olivia looked down at her hands before meeting David's eyes.

"Will you at least call me?" David seemed to be biting his tongue and Olivia nodded softly, "I guess I can't really relay any type of concern since… well…"

"Bye David," Olivia pushed passed him and Elliot could not help giving him the same look that he gave Dean Porter a few years prior when he had worked on keeping Olivia next to him and not in another man's arms.

"Stabler… take care of her," David said under his breath and Elliot smirked loud enough for David to pick up on.

"Oh I plan on it," Elliot half hoped that David caught the subtext and when he saw David's face, he knew that he had succeeded.

"Come on; let's get out of here…" Olivia called to Elliot and he followed her.

SVU SVU SVU

Olivia sat in the backseat of the car that was being driven by someone at the unit. Elliot sat next to her in the back, their knees slightly touching. Something was bothering her and she was not sure what it was. Perhaps it was how Elliot was looking at her or the things that he was saying to make her feel a certain way she used to.

"This is it?" Olivia asked as they stopped at some beautiful apartments.

"Yup… this is my two story townhouse, come on up." Elliot got out first and then grabbed her bag. Olivia followed him, taking in the place that Elliot Stabler now owned.

"_You_ live here?" Olivia asked, still feeling like she was in another dimension.

"Yes," Elliot closed his door and locked it. Olivia just looked around; it was very modern and simple.

"It's clean…" Olivia observed.

"Well… I try to keep it tidy," Elliot set the alarm on his door as Olivia took a seat on the loveseat that was in his living room. The hardwood floors made his footsteps creak as he made his way to her. Olivia looked out at the city and just thought about how she was going to capture this guy who was after her and raping other women.

"Is your AC broken?" Olivia asked Elliot, breaking the awkward silence between them and she heard him chuckle.

"Actually yes,"

"Oh great…" Olivia was itching to cool off but the idea of getting into something smaller in front of Elliot, made her tingle. In a good and a bad way…

"Why don't you put that outfit on?" Elliot suggested her and she had to laugh.

"You're joking! I got that for undercover work!"

"Liv, it's a damn sauna in here," Elliot threw his shirt off and went to his fridge to get out a beer, "You want something to drink?"

"I'll take a beer," Olivia's answer made him smile. He got her one as well before joining her on the loveseat.

"El, put your shirt back on," Olivia began to sip on her beer.

"No… it's hot in here."

"Well you're… hot."

"Excuse me?" Elliot almost choked on his drink.

"You're body heat I mean! It makes me hot, warm… I mean…" Olivia finally took a huge gulp of her drink before setting it down on a coaster, "I'm going to go change," She got up, slapping her own forehead, "This heat is getting to me," She hurried into the bathroom which was a total man's commode. Looking through her bag, she took note of all of the outfits that Elliot had packed for her, "Well this isn't subtle," Olivia said dryly. With her heart pounding, she changed into the Victoria Secret's outfit.

"Just go out there," Olivia told herself quietly but it was like she was frozen. What was going to happen when she went out there? She had seen how Elliot had looked when he saw her in the outfit when she had tried it on.

"Did you fall in?" Elliot called from the living room. Splashing water on her face, Olivia finally left the bathroom and she was not surprised when Elliot turned to see what she had put on, "You owe me ten dollars," He told her breaking the ice.

"Why?" Olivia snorted.

"Because I bet you that you would wear that," Elliot told her, his eyes scanning her, causing the temperature in his apartment to rise.

"No you didn't," Olivia argued.

"Of course you did, you just did not hear me," Elliot actually stood up, his muscles flexing and perspiration shining his torso. Olivia felt herself get weak in the knees and she actually felt herself almost fall but Elliot reached out to catch her, "Whoa… you alright? The head the bad for you Liv?" He looked down at her but she could not speak. Perhaps the heat was too much; it had to be the heat that was getting to her because the moment her lips were on his, Elliot almost dropped her.

…**If you guys tell me how much you love me I will update like… now. Review…! Love you guys so much. True Blood tonight with Chris Meloni!**


	8. Relief

AN: AW! I own nothing…. But the awesome storyline…. Yup. That is me.

Elliot's hands grasped through Olivia's hair, his lips crashing into hers. The kiss that he had waited so long for, that he had always wondered about. How would it go? Would it happen one night when they were working late? Undercover? No… this was not how Elliot had pictured it but he could not care less where they were. It was the fact that he had her in his arms and she was kissing him. Not only was Olivia Benson kissing him but he was giving in and kissing her back.

"Wait!" Olivia pulled away, sounding breathless. It only made him want her more but he opened his eyes, not letting her go, "What the hell are we doing?" She asked him, searching his light eyes with her deep brown eyes.

"Something we should have done a long time ago," Elliot brushed his hand over Olivia's cheek before leaning down to take her mouth back into his own. Feeling her tense for a moment, he was able to support her with one arm as he ran his free hand down the side of her body and she let all tension go. When Elliot felt her give in, he lift her up entirely, so he had all of the power back in his body.

"Oh," Olivia let out as Elliot pressed her up against the wall, kissing her with a thirst that was never going to be quenched. He could get lost in her forever and Olivia was now pulling him closer to her. Their bodies collided against another and Elliot could feel himself on fire, he wanted her, he ached for her and he could tell she needed it to.

"Fuck it," Olivia said as her hands went down to his belt and it was unhooked. Now the only thing that was driving them was a major amount of passion and there was only one to quell that.

"KNOCK KNOCK." The pounding on the door, caused them to both freeze but did not stop Olivia from kissing Elliot's neck.

"Who-" Elliot began to answer but Olivia silenced him with her lips. He moaned into her mouth, his answer to the door was now lost in Olivia's kisses.

"They can come back later," Olivia told him and he loved her logic. Picking her back up, they ignored the knocking on the door and Elliot took Olivia into his bedroom. Elliot laid her down on the bed, he wanted so badly to just rip off her top but the sound of his door being kicked down stopped him all together.

"Oh come ON!" Elliot was thoroughly pissed off that someone had interrupted this monumental moment. He could replace the door, his first time with Olivia… no way.

"Whoever is breaking into your house…? I am going to kill them myself," Olivia let Elliot help her up. She checked herself in the mirror and Elliot made sure to button his pants back up.

"Oh trust me, I get to kill them too," Elliot had to catch his breath as he left his bedroom, Olivia behind him.

"Really?" Fin Tutuola, an old detective that Elliot had worked with, was looking at them with a look of contempt, "They are fine," He told a squad that was now coming into Elliot's apartment, "Apparently deaf though."

"Shower," Olivia said stupidly.

"I didn't hear water runnin'." Fin waved the officers away and they left the apartment, "I didn't break your door down… I just kinda… we'll get the door fixer guy to come check it out," Fin looked embarrassed.

"Good to see you still on the squad," Elliot told Fin as the men shook hands.

"Uh huh… so what were you two doing?" Fin was not letting this one go for a moment.

"I was showing Liv around my new place," Elliot shrugged casually.

"Starting with the non-running shower?" Fin lifted an eyebrow.

"Well my AC is broken so…"

"So… you thought you would take your shirt off… and… then show Liv the shower?" Fin crossed his arms over his chest.

"I needed a cold shower," Olivia shrugged and Elliot had to bite his lip from laughing.

"Of course you did," Fin rolled his eyes, "Come on you two, why didn't you answer the door?" When neither one of them answered, Fin just threw his hands up in the air with exasperation, "You know we did not pick this spot so you two could get back to getting to know one another. We picked it so Liv was safe."

"I am safe," Olivia insisted to Fin.

"Oh I am sure you feel safe baby girl… hah."

"Well it's not like it's illegal anymore," Elliot muttered to Olivia and Fin's eyebrows rose.

"What's not illegal?"

"…Um…" Olivia began to fidget.

"What about… David?" Fin asked Olivia and all of the sudden her face colored with red.

"How do you know about David?"

"I'm old Liv but I am not blind…"

"David is no longer,"

"You know, when you two are ever in the same room together it is like… I dunno… like you two have a secret or something and I feel like I just have found it out." Fin began to pace.

"Secret?" Elliot asked.

"Well yeah… I mean you two have been hot for each other for how long?"

"Why are you here?" Olivia asked, changing the subject.

"To check on you," Fin said simply.

"Oh… well thanks but I am just… fine," Olivia still seemed pissed off that things had been put on pause.

"Alright well… since I got in the way of you finding out where the shower is, let me get out of the way." Fin rolled his eyes one last time, shook his head and then left.

"Well… Fin knowing is not that bad," Olivia spoke as she stared at the same door that Elliot was looking at. It was broken… how on earth were they supposed to be discreet with the door not working. There were police officers standing in clear view.

"So that splinter I got," Olivia said to Elliot, confusing him for a moment, "Help me get it out?" Olivia took Elliot's hand and pulled him back into his bedroom, "I know that you said you had some tweezers back here," She slammed the door and practically jumped onto Elliot. All of the sudden he forgot about everything that was going on and held onto Olivia as if she were life.

"Now what about a splinter?" Elliot whispered to her as he took not time in reaching his hand down to the rim of her pants.

"I need your help getting it out," Olivia seemed to beg and Elliot kissed her neck hungrily as his left hand slipped below and began to work her with his fingers.

"How is that?" Elliot asked her, starting off slow. Olivia's eyes fluttered shut as Elliot helped ease whatever ache she had that only he could take care of. His speed increased as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. He knew what she wanted but he was not about to leave her aching in one spot. Feeling her stiffen, she kissed him harder and he felt moisture all over his hand. Elliot had brought her into her first orgasm and he was determined to bring her into another one. Slowing his pace for a moment, he kissed her neck and began to go fast again as he felt her nails dig into his shoulders.

"Please…" Olivia whimpered to him and he was fully ready to relieve every ounce of her. He removed her pants and groaned as she removed his slacks as well. He felt himself wanting to explode when she touched him, but he had to hold on. Elliot carried Olivia over to his bed and laid her down. He took the sight of her in before taking a few fingers into his mouth to lubricate them. Not that Olivia needed it, she was already more wet down there then he could have imagined. Sliding into her, Elliot grabbed her hair in his hand right hand. He used his left hand to massage her into more pleasure.

There was only moaning and sighing as they both came into one another. It was more intense then either of them could ever know it would be. Elliot kissed Olivia as their hearts raced together, calmed down together. It was enough to make Elliot forget that the world outside was going on. Olivia caressed his cheek as he laid it down against hers. Their eyes both shut and the world fell away.

AND THERE YOU GO! New Chapter soon! True Blood time... lol.


	9. Beginnings

AN: So… it came to my attention that this story got totally abandoned… my bad! I am ready to resurrect it and of course I will being wring my Nick/Olivia/Elliot story which… yeah should check out, it is a mystery that is for sure lol.

Olivia and Elliot stayed in his bedroom, getting lost in one another. Eventually sleep came and Elliot kissed Olivia's exposed neck as she slept next to him in such a relaxed state. Elliot brushed a hair of her eyes and watched her flinch slightly but kept her Angelic look. Olivia had to be the most beautiful creature on earth and Elliot wondered how he could get so lucky to have her rght next to him.

"No one fixed the door?" Nick Amaro's voice caused Elliot's temperature to rise and he froze, not knowing what to do. Nick was surely going to come through the bedroom door, looking for Olivia, "Liv? Olivia?" Nick called out, his voice getting closer. Elliot looked down at Olivia, she stirred but did not wake up.

"Mmm," Olivia moaned happily in her sleep.

"Liv, baby you need to wake up," Elliot prompted her but she curled up closer to him instead. Elliot's entire body went still when he saw Nick open the door. The looks on both men's faces could have been wonderful for a still portrait. Neither one of them moved, as if perhaps staying still would push back time.

"Um…" Nick fished for words but failed and Elliot could not find words to explain, there was nothing he could think of saying. The two men seemed unable to fill the silence. Elliot said the first thing he could think of.

"So… any new updates?" Was all Elliot could say as Nick just stared at him, his mouth open ajar.

"Other then you banging my partner?" Nick pointed to Olivia, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"I prefer the term making love, thank you and it is not like we planned it,' Elliot kissed Olivia on the shoulder before sitting up. Nick turned around as Elliot put his boxers and pants on. Motioning for Nick to follow him outside of the bedroom, the two men left Olivia to her slumber. Once the door was closed, Nick turned on Elliot.

"I hope you know what this means," He pointed his finger at Elliot, "This means that you stick to this, do not leave her or hurt her. Do you understand?" Nick's nostrils were practically flaring, "Because if you fuck this up… I meant what I said earlier… you will suffer for the rest of your life,"

"Onion Bagel for lunch?" Elliot asked Nick, who rolled his eyes at him, "Look, I have no plans to hit and run alright? It's not just about the sex, which I gotta say is-"

"LA LA LA, I can't here you," Nick plugged his fingers in his ears and turned away from Elliot, "I really don't need to hear that kind of stuff about Liv OK? You guys… keep that to yourself, alright?" Nick cracked his neck as Elliot just turned away from him in silent laughter.

"Look Amaro, I have no intention of hurting Liv, alright? I just… some feelings turned up…" Elliot tried to explain as easily as he could.

"I get it, just… has David Haden even been notified of this revelation?" Nick lowered his voice, as if the place was bugged.

"You mean her non-boyfriend?" Elliot rose on eyebrow, "Oh yeah, we called him in the middle of stripping,"

"Once again with the TMI man…is that what really what Liv is calling him now?" Nick licked his lips before grinning; "I never really liked the guy anyway," Nick looked Elliot up and down, "You swear that you won't hurt her?"

"I swear on everything that is Holy that I have no intention of hurting Liv," Elliot put his hand over his heart and Nick nodded, finally believing him.

"Elliot?" Olivia opened the bedroom door, with a sheet covering her, "Nick? What the hell are you doing here?! You have horrible timing, in case you did not know," Olivia sputtered.

"So I've learned,' Nick looked at Elliot, attempting to avoid seeing his partner half naked again, "Alright, well I do have a good reason for barging I like this," Nick inhaled deeply, "I have come to let you two know that we caught the guy we have been looking for and… you are no longer in any danger Liv," Nick looked down, waiting for Olivia's reaction.

"Oh," Was all Olivia said, she actually sounded let down.

"So… I will let you two go back to… your personal stuff…" Nick turned away quickly; "Also Liv, the captain wants you back tomorrow," Nick left the apartment, attempting to shut the broken door. He succeeded by holding it against the door frame ever so slightly and once he was done he hurried away.

"So… I guess… I can go home now," Olivia's voice was low as she retreated back into the bedroom. Elliot turned around and followed her, to his shock she was getting dressed in a hurry.

"Liv… what are you doing?" Elliot asked her in a soft but concerned manner.

"The right thing," Olivia had a hint of sadness in her voice, still not looking at Elliot.

"Are you telling me that us being together is the wrong thing?" Elliot strode over to wrap his arms around her and all of the tension left her body, "Because this does not feel wrong… it feels completely right,"

"Isn't it wrong though?" Olivia sounded so sad that Elliot had to turn her around, gently pushing her hair out of her face.

"No," Elliot told her with conviction, "No, this is not wrong." Elliot pressed his forehead against hers.

"So why does it feel… so forbidden?" Olivia asked Elliot and he kissed her gently before answering. His kiss lingered against her lips and she tasted like Berries.

"Because for so long we were not able to do any of this, so your reaction makes a lot of sense," Elliot cupped her face with her hands, "Liv… we are now able to act on how we feel for one another, I no longer work for SVU… what we are doing is not a conflict of interest anymore," Elliot watched the light return back into her eyes.

"So… you want this too?" Olivia asked him, touching his broad shoulders.

"I want this more than anything I have wanted in my entire life Liv," Elliot pulled her closer to him, brushing his lips against hers, "Please don't back out on me now, I couldn't stand losing you again," Elliot caressed her back as he felt her loosen up against him, she was giving into him and he sighed out of relief. Elliot kissed her shoulder and she began to press against him.

"If you really want this… then I believe you," Olivia said into his ear and picked her up with one fell swoop, "This changes everything," Olivia told him as Elliot laid her down against the white sheets.

"Only for the better though Liv… only for the better," Elliot took her into his mouth and they lost themselves in one another, the way it was supposed to be.

THE END.


End file.
